


colours

by honeyshua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nomin angst, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshua/pseuds/honeyshua
Summary: "you made my last autumn feel like springmy last winter like summermy last love so warm, i've never felt so happy to be alive"based on prompt by @ilovejaemina on twt , thank you for letting me use it!!





	colours

`` fall `` 

A sigh left his chapped lips as his eyes traced the movements of the hands of the clock. It was all white, just like the walls of the room. The sheets he lay underneath. The clothes that covered his skin. The room was devoid of any colour, just like his soul had become ; pale and dull and colourless. 

They had told Jeno his illness would drain his strength, but he had lost his will to live faster. They had told him he had to fight his illness, but he had surrendered to it already. They had told him he had one year to live, but he just wanted to be gone already. 

He craned his neck to look out the window, to watch the golden leaves cascade down from the trees, like they were shedding their flaws and hoping for new beginnings. Somewhere, Jeno wished he could do the same. It was his last fall, and it was like it was going out of its way to give him a lavish goodbye. The leaves seemed more golden than he had ever remembered them to be, the weather was just chilly enough for him to wear his favourite hoodies that his parents brought to the hospital for him. Thinking like that, a small smile danced on his lips, only a dim ghost of what his smile used to be. 

But everything was still bland and dull. Jeno fell asleep while staring at the white ceiling. 

•

Jeno woke up to the sound of someone whistling. He felt confused and disoriented, half sure he was just imagining the whistling sounds. Everyone in the hospital treated him like something so fragile that he could shatter at even the slightest of sounds, so they crept like mice around him. So the sound of someone other than his parents around him was strange to Jeno. 

"Oh look you're up!," a bubbly voice said, followed by footsteps and a boy came into Jenos' view. He couldn't see his face properly, still adjusting to the bright sunlight in the room. What he did register was a mop of pink hair and a bright, brilliant smile. 

Slowly the boy came into focus, and Jenos' heart leapt for reasons he couldn't explain. His lips were stretched into a wide, unwavering smile. His eyes were like huge brown orbs dancing in earnest excitement and his skin was just slighty tanned, making him shine a bit golden. He was beautiful. 

"Hi Jeno! I'm Jaemin, I'll be your new attendant from now!," he said, voice ever cheerful and bubbly. It was like he held sunshine inside of him. 

"Hi," Jeno replied in a weak voice. He was still a little disoriented, with waking up from his heavy sleep to a beautiful, angelic boy. 

"Your mom told me you love the fall! Do you want to go outside and take a walk?," Jamin asked brightly, hiding the slight ache in his heart that he felt on hearing Jenos' voice, so empty and hollow and lonely. Even with his cheeks sunken and clinging onto his skin and dark shadows underneath his eyes, prominent against his fair skin, Jaemin could tell Jeno was beautiful. He really wanted to see what he would look like, eyes lit up in a smile. 

Jeno looked at him with the most incredulous expression on his face. His parents had given up on getting him out of his hospital room a long time ago, accepting his refusal to go to what were once his favourite places with sad eyes. It had been so long since he had seen the world of colour outside the small, bland room that the thought of going outside seemed an alien concept to him. 

"Now don't look at me like that Jeno! I've asked your doctor and he said that the only reason why you have to stay at the hospital is for your daily tests. He said it would be completely fine for you to leave as long as you're under supervision and in time for your tests!," Jaemin said, sparks in his eyes. 

Jeno gave him another look. His world was bland but Jaemin had just walked in, a whole explosion of colour. With his pink hair and pink lips and the red shirt peeking from under his white hospital clothes and the silver sparkles dancing in his eyes, he was more colour that Jeno could handle. He shouldn't be there with him. Jeno was a pale mess, Jaemin was all the hues personified, then why was he there talking to him?

"Did my parents put you up to this?," Jeno asked, heart sinking as Jaemins bright smile suddenly disappeared.

"Oh my god no! My shift was just ending and I really wanted to take a walk outside with you!," Jaemin replied, voice lined with desperation. Jeno felt bad. 

"But why?"

"Because I just wanted to. "

•

The nurse passing by his room gaped at him, jaw dropping just a crack as Jeno stepped out of his hospital room for the first time in two years, followed by a lively Jaemin. Clad in his best green hoodie and black ripped jeans, teamed with white sneakers and even a stroke of eyeliner that he had shyly asked Jaemin to apply for him, it was the most normal Jeno had felt ever since his diagnosis. 

He didn't know what kind of power Jaemin held, to be able to get him to try to live once again when even his parents had given up years ago. He sneaked a glance at the lively boy chattering away next to him as he stepped out of the building, lips holding a trace of a smile.

• 

It felt like Jenos' lungs were expanding to take in all the air that he possibly could, inhaling deeply as the smell of fall filled his chest, spreading throughout his body, flowing through his poisoned veins. That brief moment of feeling whole. 

Jaemin pulled Jenos' hoodie, fingers sneaking out from his adorable sweaterpaws, almost whining. "Jeno let's go to the park pleaseee it's so much prettier at this time of the year!"

Jeno complied with a smile. Jaemin was cute. 

•

"Um what is wrong with you Jeno Hannah Montana was a queen!," Jaemin exclaimed, eyes widened in disbelief. 

"How the hell is one singular wig an effective disguise?! Really Jaemin?!," Jeno argued, but his eyes were smiling and they ruined his ferocity. It had been a long time since he had felt his once-ever-smiling eyes light up this way. Jaemin felt himself melt at the sight of the crescent curves Jenos' eyes had become. The boy was adorable. 

"Agree to disagree?," Jaemin said, the corner of his lips turning up. He extended his hand towards Jeno. He took it and felt his skin suddenly electrify at Jenos' touch, feeling his warmth spread to his fingertips and goosebumps erupting all over. 

"I'm not sure what that means but sure," Jeno said with a grin. With that, he linked his arm with the boys' and knudged him to walk forward, not as oblivious of the blush on Jaemins' cheeks as the boy desperately prayed. 

•

Jaemin left Jeno at his hospital room and wished him a goodnight, pressing a soft kiss on the boys' cheek, leaving a very red Jeno to stare behind him.

Jaemin had somehow painted the brown autumn in rainbow colours, and Jeno was left stunned.


End file.
